


Love

by SilverMidnight



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: A heavily pregnant Angela ends up sitting in the gardens around the Jeffersonian. Seeing a little boy she knows something is wrong. She just can't figure out what.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Bones fic about a pregnant Angela and an adorable Hodgins because they're too cute not to love.
> 
> Warnings: Child Abuse.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Groaning softly Angela placed a hand on her back trying to give herself some more support as she made her way around the fountain. She knew that being pregnant was a natural and beautiful, but it was annoying as hell and she couldn't wait until it was over.

Which was going to be sooner rather than later. She was already seven months pregnant and felt as if she was going to pop. It was both the most amazing thing that she had over felt and the most terrifying. She had no idea how she was supposed to feel about the pregnancy at all.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't excited about it. The fact that she was going to be a mother was amazing and she couldn't wait to hold her baby. She just… Had no idea what she was thinking or feeling and she just wanted to feel like a normal human again.

Stopping she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She couldn't let her hormones control her. She was stronger than that. She also hated looking like she was crazy because she looked down crying in the middle of the gardens. She had an office for that.

But she wasn't going to do that. She had already said good-bye to everyone and was on her way home. The last thing that she was going to do was walk back inside just so she could cry. Hormones or not that was too much. Also, seeing Hodgins' face when she cried was just heartbreaking.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and made her way to one of the benches. She'd sit down for a few minutes before going to her car and driving home. It was a nice night anyway and spending some time people watching was always a good way to end the day.

It was a little past five in the evening so most people were rushing around to go home. It was one of the busiest times in the museum. Laughter and talking filled the air. It might be busy but it was also one of her favorite times.

The people always sounded so excited leaving. Especially the children. She didn't know why people thought that children didn't like learning. As long as they weren't being graded children and teenagers and everyone loved getting new information.

That was something that she often thought of when she thought of her child growing up. Her baby was going to have so much knowledge at their fingertips. Anything that they wanted to know they could learn from people that made it their life's work to find the answers.

She knew that her childhood wasn't exactly the ideal one. Neither was Hodgins, but they were going to raise their child with so much more than either of them could have dream of. She was more than a little excited in the idea of being able to give their child all of the things she knew a child needed.

Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled feeling the way her baby moved. It had freaked her out a little at first. The feel of something moving inside of her was frankly creepy. It took her awhile to get used to it. Now she wondered what it would be like without it.

Her hand gently ran over her stomach as she looked around the garden. Across the way was a little boy sitting on a different bench looking at the sky with a blissful smile on his lips. His tiny legs were kicking in the air. The whole sight made her smile and think about what her baby would look like in the same position.

She couldn't help but shake her head at that. The baby wasn't even born yet and they had taken over her life already. Not that she was complaining. It was just an odd thought. She had hoped that she'd feel this way when she was pregnant, but she she hadn't been sure it would be.

Shaking her head she tired to knock the thoughts from her head. Right now was about people watching. She couldn't let her whole life be focused on the baby was even born. Forgetting who she was was not going to end well. She was a person herself; not just a mother.

Angela had no idea how long she been sitting there but the sun was starting to set. Smiling she pulled her bag into her lap and pulled out her sketch pad. It had been awhile since she just sat down and drew. She missed it.

She got so lost in her drawing that she missed what was going on around her. That she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Jumping she looked up and saw Hodgins smiling down at her his blue eyes filled with so much love that her heart fluttered.

"Sorry, Ang," he offered placing a kiss to the top of her head, "I thought you heard me."

"No, I got lost in the art," she replied with a smile of her own as he moved around the bench and sat next to her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on the case?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I've been sitting for awhile so… Six thirty?"

"Try eight."

"Eight? I've been sitting here for three hours?"

"I guess so. Come on, let's get home. You must be starving. I am."

"Oh, we should get some burgers and mac and cheese."

"Anything you want."

Smiling happily Angela placed a hand on Hodgins face and pulled him into a kiss. A hum left his lips as he slowly pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear. It always made her feel so loved having him look at her like she was the whole world.

With his help Angela got to her feet and reached for her bag. Hodgins was there before her picking the bag up and swinging it over his shoulder. A soft laugh fell from her lips at that. Then they started towards the cars only to stop when she looked over at the other bench.

"Ang?" Hodgins questioned when he noticed she wasn't next to him, "What's wrong?"

"He's been here since I sat down," Angela said her eyes never leaving the little boy, "Do you think he needs help?"

"I don't know."

Her brows were knitted together as she made her way to his side. He didn't look up until she was standing right in front of him. His lips pulled into a toothy grin causing her to smile back at him. He looked so sweet and innocent sitting there waiting.

Giving a small wave she took a seat next to him letting her eyes roll over him. He couldn't be older than five, though he did look rather small. A part of her wanted to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. Which was something she felt a lot when never she saw children now that she was pregnant.

Neither of them said anything for awhile mostly because Angela had no idea what to say. She didn't know why but she felt as if something was wrong with the whole situation. The little boy looked normal though. Maybe little muddy, but he was a child. Mud happened.

Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Looking over at her husband he offered her a shrug before he looked at the boy himself. He shifted on his feet his head cocked to the side. It was a look that she often saw on his face when they were working. Confusion.

"Hi," Angela greeted trying to keep herself from looking or sounding threateningly.

The child didn't bother to look at her when she spoke. Which made no sense to her. He didn't seem like the type of child to be rude and ignore someone. Her heart clenched at that. It was too early to say anything, but she couldn't help but think that they boy hadn't had a good life even in his short time.

She shook her head wanting to get rid of the thoughts. After spending so many years working on murder cases she had started to see the world a little darker than before. Not that she had seen the world through rose-colored glasses. She had been raised by a rockstar.

Looking back at her husband she gave him a worried look. He blinked a few times before motioning towards the building. Nodding her head she watched as he turned and walked away. A part of her wanted him to run, but she also didn't want to worry the boy.

"My name is Angela," she tried once more.

Still, the boy acted as if he hadn't heard her. The longer she sat there waiting the more sure she became that there was something more going on It didn't take long before Hodgins was walking up to them with Booth not that far behind him. Both looked worried.

The agent forced himself to slow down as they approached. She watched carefully as Booth came towards the bench. The little boy's head lifted as he came close. Just as he had done with her. Except he straightened up as if he was scared.

When Booth was a few feet away the child climbed off the bench or attempted to climb off. Angela wasn't sure what caught him up but all too soon he was hitting the ground hard enough that she winced in pain. Still, the boy made no sound as he got to his feet.

A small gasp fell from her lips when she saw that blood was slowly dripping down from his nose. The boy didn't even try to wipe the blood away. It was impossible for him not to feel it. So why wasn't he wiping it away or showing that it had hurt at all?

Booth came closer and knelt before the boy. The blissful smile that had been on his face now looking fake as he stood there watching the agent reach up to see the damage he had done to himself. He hesitated for a moment for the boy to do something, but he made no movements so he gently placed a hand on his face to see how badly he was hurt.

"Can you tell me if that hurts?" Booth questioned his voice softer than Angela had heard from him before.

The boy blinked owlishly at the agent before looking at Angela. She offered a small smile to him but he only looked more scared. A whimper of distress left him as he moved away from the agent and into the bench. He hit the bench and tripped once more landing on the ground making it all too easy to see him shaking.

"Hey," Booth tried again holding his hands up, "It's okay. You're okay."

When the boy made no movement a sigh fell from the agents lips. Angela watched as he took out his phone and sent a message to someone. Her eyes then darted over his face trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Booth?" she questioned causing him to look up.

"Sweets is on his way," Booth offered calmly, "Hopefully we'll be able to figure out what's going on. You two should go home."

"I..."

"I'll take care of him, Angela. He'll be okay."

Angela opened her mouth to argue, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her husband offered her a sad smile before helping her to her feet. She watched the agent continue to try to bring the boy out of his sadness, but she had to look away when they got too far.

The drive home was completely quiet both of them lost in their thoughts. They had dealt with cases where children were hurt. It was different seeing it though. It was just wrong on so many levels. It was… She had no idea what she was thinking.

"Ang," Hodgins whispered resting a hand on hers, "We're here."

"We're…? Oh. Right. Sorry," Angela replied though she didn't move.

"Don't apologize. If I wasn't driving I probably wouldn't have noticed either."

"Yeah."

"Booth knows what he's doing. So does Sweets. I'm sure the boy will be fine."

"Will he? We don't even know what's wrong."

"I know, but they're good at their jobs. Everything will be fine."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Jack. You didn't see the look on his face when Booth touched him. H-He looked s-so terri-terrified of hi-him."

A sob fell from her lips her hand rubbing gently over her stomach. It made no sense to her that someone would hurt a child. They were innocent and sweet. It was an adults job to protect them and so often they ended up hurting the child and not caring about it at all.

"He's a child," she continued between her tears.

With a soft shushing noise Hodgins wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. She had no idea how long they had been sitting there, but slowly the tears stopped and she pulled back so she was able to look her husband in the eyes. Smiling sadly she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away again.

"Promise me our baby will never..." Angela tried to start only for her husband to pull her into a kiss.

"That will never happen to our baby," Hodgins stated firmly, "I love you and this baby more than I ever thought I could. I never thought that I would find this type of love and now that I have it no one will take it from me. Especially myself. I will protect our baby. You will protect our baby. Nothing will happen."

Smiling she blinked away tears and nodded her head. Angela loved hearing her husband talk about love. He always sounded so sure in what he believed that she couldn't help falling even more in love with him. Something she never thought was possible.

"Come on," Hodgins said motioning to the house with his head, "Let's go to bed."

"What about the little boy?" Angela asked softly.

"In the morning we'll call Booth. Make sure that he's safe. Okay? For now let's just get you two safe."


End file.
